


……

by Knivergils



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个未能完成的念想……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　在踏上飞机的那一刻，杰克觉得莫名的不畅快。他并没有想太多，他认为这只是那场噩梦带来的后遗症。  
　　为了生活下去，即便是经历了那种事，杰克依旧选择了雇佣军部队。拿人钱财，替人消灾。这个最简单，除了活命和杀人不用再考虑其他更多复杂的事情就可以拿到钱。  
　　这支队伍是全新的，他只记得队长是在那片废墟里救了他的人。同行的队友都是陌生的，他甚至还来不及记住他们的脸和名字就接到了这个出价极高，并且相当机密的活儿。不过最让杰克在意的是委托人，那个人好像对他很有兴趣，从见到他就一直盯着他看。那种意味深长的眼神，让杰克如芒在背，很不自在。  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　夜幕降临。  
　　机舱内已经没什么人说话，大多都在闭目养神。杰克拉了拉绷得人难受的安全带，挪了挪坐麻了的屁股，眼睛看向舷窗之外。漆黑的夜空里嵌着很多星星，接近天际的地方太阳的微光给云层和空旷的天空染上了妩媚的颜色。  
　　杰克回头看到坐在对面那个在擦枪的队友一直在瞄他，他别开脸去不理会。这让他看起来更像他这个年纪的孩子，不讨人喜欢。对方轻哼了一声，仿佛在说我不跟小孩一般见识。  
　　机身因为气流而上下颠簸，很多人被折腾醒了。杰克摸了摸左脸的伤口，新鲜的愈合痕迹因为压力的关系有些麻痒和胀痛，接着他感到一阵头晕。  
　　  
　　“哟，居然还有活的。”  
　　“竟然还是个乳臭未干的毛头小子。”  
　　男人收起了自己的冲锋枪，拔出刀子，笑着说：“来，让叔叔陪你玩玩。”  
　　杰克像猎豹一样死死盯着他，蓝色的眼睛里毫无畏惧。那个垃圾不爽地喷了气，接着冲上去揪着杰克的头发往墙上撞，血顺着鼻梁留下来流到嘴里。混着泥土和火药的奇怪腥辣味让杰克的神经一下子被烧断了。  
　　杰克大喝一声，左手空手握住那个人刺来的匕首，右手手肘猛击他的肚子再顺势一个上推掌直接卸掉了他的下巴，抬起腿一脚把他扫到了墙角，暴露在外金属残骸直接刺穿了那人的胸膛。  
　　“操！”  
　　旁观的人原本以为只是一只小狗可以随便欺负打发一下时间，哪知道是只不好惹的狼崽子，便一起扑了上去。  
　　  
　　杰克抽搐了一下清醒过来，他的脚踹到了旁边的人，对方奇怪地瞥了他一眼。杰克捂着脸，脑子里都是直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣声，他知道接下来的场景是他把沾着自己血的刀子从最后一个敌人的眼眶里拔出来，看着眼球慢慢从刀刃上滑落。看到端着枪走进来的人，想也没想就举着刀刺了过去。  
　　“没事了，孩子，我们是救你们的……”  
　　接着他的人带着浓重口音的英文，杰克想开口说点什么，但是脸上的伤口和断掉的牙齿让他一句清晰的话都讲不了，只有呼吸不断带出来的血泡。  
　　“天哪，真不可思议，他一个人干掉了一个小队？在没有任何武器的情况下？”  
　　“这家伙是怪物吗？”  
　　杰克恶狠狠地咬牙盯着眼前的人，仿佛要从他的身上盯出几个洞来才肯罢休。不管那人如何安抚，杰克都红着眼睛紧紧地抓着他的衣服，紧紧地抓着，直到彻底失去知觉。  
　　  
　　队长从驾驶室出来，拍着手说：“嘿！大家注意了，准备一下，要开工了。”  
　　杰克解开安全带摇了摇头，把思绪从记忆里拉回来。队长走过来抬起手想拍他的肩膀，杰克往旁边一缩，避开了他的手。队长也只是笑笑，从机舱壁上取下了RPG塞到杰克手里。  
　　接着机舱门被打开，呼啸而来的狂风吹掉了队友的帽子。杰克和另一个队员扛着火箭筒单膝跪在机舱口，在指令下达之前他就听到了另一架直升机的螺旋桨声。他看了一眼队长，然后接到了指示。  
　　“等会不管看到什么都他妈的给我轰下来！”  
　　杰克挪了挪火箭筒的位置，眼睛盯着瞄准镜。很快他就看到准星的中间灰白色的云雾后出现了‘BSAA’的标志，他不认得那是什么组织，但他毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
　　飞机在远处像烟花一样炸开，杰克因为后坐力坐到了地上，火箭筒滚到一旁，他心跳加速，莫名的紧张感又涌上来。  
　　旁边的人都发出了嘲讽的笑声，这里没人相信这个孩子不久之前做了那么惊人的事情，他们甚至觉得不应该让一个刚受过刺激的孩子来参与这项任务，谁知道他会不会坏事呢。杰克冷冷地看了他们两眼，然后爬起来走回座位，放好火箭筒之后掏出自己的枪和弹药检查。  
　　“杰克。”队长走到他旁边叫了他的名字。  
　　“我很好，我没事。”杰克插好枪之后抓着安全带站起来，他依旧没有与那个关心他的人做任何眼神接触。  
　　  
　　  
　　没多久目的地就到了，飞机悬停在半空。  
　　“我操！这他妈是想让我们进去捞啥？”  
　　“开玩笑吧，什么东西掉进去还能完整的捞出来？”  
　　“这下去了还不跟下饺子似的，下锅就熟了啊。”  
　　看着不远处的火山口，队员们全都表示这任务太鸡巴扯淡了。但是无语归无语，收了钱就得办事，这个不罗嗦。大家整理好装备顺着绳子下降到岛屿的浅滩上。  
　　火山口的温度足以把人烤熟，步行到火山口时，被海水浸湿的裤子噗噗地冒着热气，很快就干了。  
　　杰克不知道这是哪里，反正就是非洲某处的火山口吧。他和另外几个人是负责外围安全的，他抱着枪看着他们从飞机上放了一些奇怪的设备下来，然后全副武装的人走进了火山口里。  
　　杰克看到这里有很多新鲜的爆炸痕迹，还有飞机残骸，他也想不出有什么东西掉进岩浆里还能完整的捞出来，更想不出到底是什么东西能让他们冒这么大风险花那么多钱去折腾。但是他知道，不止他们的委托人想要那个东西，那个‘BSAA’也想要。  
　　  
　　任务进展得很快，杰克看到他们陆续捞起了几个已经被融化得认不出原型金属块和碎片。  
　　“哦，操他妈的，老子快热死了。”  
　　“他们还没找到吗？”  
　　“谁知道他们想捞什么，操，要不是看在钱多的份上。”  
　　“万能的主啊，你快告诉他们不管是金斧子还是银斧子都他妈的化得渣都不剩了！”  
　　耳机里不断传来队员们的抱怨，杰克面无表情地看向远处漆黑的海平面，他在想这笔钱了足够让他歇一阵子了，等拿到了就去干点自己想干的事。  
　　这时，直升机开始往这边靠拢，螺旋桨搅起的热风吹得人睁不开眼。  
　　耳机里传来小声的惊呼。　　  
　　“这他妈是个什么！”  
　　“别告诉我这是……”  
　　看来是找到了。杰克没有去看，他知道这种事知道得越少越安全，因为耳机里都没人再说话了。  
　　接着杰克看着直升机放下了一个圆柱形的金属舱，然后他们好像把找到的东西放了进去。那种奇怪的不适感又来了，杰克感到它凶猛得快要把自己淹没，这次是更清楚的，仿佛有人在后面盯着自己看的感觉，让人异常焦躁。  
　　杰克砸了一下自己的额头，把脚边的碎石都踹进海里。  
　　  
　　之后他们默默地把东西装上飞机，整个回程安静得有些诡异，杰克觉得不对劲但也没说什么，反正只要安全的到达目的地，然后拿到钱就好了。但是再后来的事情，就没有人记得了。  
　　当杰克醒来的时候，他看见的是医院灰白得发涩的天花板，他也看到了自己臂弯里的针孔，他听到走进来的医生对他说：“你的伤已经完全好了，你可以出院了。”  
　　出院？杰克觉得头疼得厉害。  
　　“我是来接你的人。”  
　　杰克上下打量了医生旁边穿着LaVitaNuova兵团制服的人，他开口想问，但突然想不起来自己要问什么，于是他把话咽了回去。  
　　看着墙上的挂钟，杰克有一种说不出来的感觉，过了会，他对来的人说：“我准备好了，随时都可以走。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　2012年8月。  
　　美国。某地。  
　　  
　　八月火辣的太阳灼烤着地表，可爱的风滚草在贫瘠无人的土地上随风逐流。  
　　男人拿着文件夹坐电梯下到研究所最底层，这里距离地面差不多有八百米。  
　　嵌在地板里的灯随着男人的脚步点亮，他走到空旷走廊的尽头停下来，掏出门禁卡插进锁孔里，接着输入繁琐的密码，扫描视网膜和掌纹之后，门才咔哒一声打开。接着他走进实验室，径直走到试验台前。他用另一张卡启动了控制台，在触屏上再次输入了密码和扫描了掌纹，然后他静静地看着屏幕上数据和图表的变化。  
　　叮的一声，电梯灯又亮了，很少有人来的最底层今天意外的热闹。  
　　在昏暗的实验室里，试验台触屏的蓝光将操作它的人的脸映成了诡异的蓝色，加上他痛苦的表情，这一幕看起来像极了经典恐怖片里的场景。仿佛下一秒就要爆发可怕的危机，男人马上就要夺路狂奔。  
　　事实上实际情况是，一分钟前他恼火地砸了一下面前的触屏，然后他的手受到了完好无损的触屏的反作用力的报复，他疼得眉毛都扭曲了。他呲着牙，把手边的资料全都拂到了地上，大声吼道：“该死的！怎么还是不行！三年了，毫无进展！我简直是在浪费时间！”  
　　这时从上面下来的人按了门口的通话键，实验室的扩音器响起：“博士，上面有重要的事情通知您。”  
　　被叫作博士的男人恢复了平静，不紧不慢地调出键盘输入指令，头也不抬地问道：“什么事？”  
　　“从新安布雷拉（Neo-Umbrella）那边截取到了一段非常重要的讯息，是关于C病毒的。还有提供消息的那个人说，有一些细节希望能够和您单独谈谈，她还说……”  
　　“说什么？”男人停下了手上的动作，望向门口问道。  
　　“她还说是跟您现在的研究项目有关的消息，您一定会感兴趣的。”  
　　男人的好奇心毫无意外的被成功勾起。  
　　实验进行到现在，他真的是一筹莫展，他不能接受自己三年都没有任何进展。他知道在各方的压力下，自己的精神像一根绷得快要断掉的弦，再拖下去很可能就会变得糟糕到无法再继续进行正常的研究活动，他的计划也就无法达成了。  
　　不能再原地踏步了，必须要找到突破点。  
　　“我马上上去。”男人回复道。  
　　男人松开通话键，甩了甩还在隐隐作痛的手，按下了电脑的休眠键。实验室彻底暗了下来，只有被环形控制台围绕的巨型培养舱底部的LED灯还散发着微弱的光，仅够照亮它面前的一小片区域。  
　　安静的空间里传来一声男人的叹息，充满了无奈和说不清楚的情绪。他没有收拾地上的文件就快步离开，厚达二十公分的门在他身后合上，带走了最后一点光。  
　　黑暗中，巨型培养舱里传来一串气泡在水中破裂的咕嘟声，像是某种生物的呼吸。  
　　  
　　  
\-----------------　　  
　　  
　　2013年6月。  
　　中国，蓝祥市。  
　　某研究所。  
　　  
　　杰克躺在连张毯子都没有的床上，百无聊赖地看着天花板，全白的房间和明晃晃的白光让他很不舒服，就算已经待了好几个月他也不觉得可以适应这种变态的装潢。  
　　这世道就是非得要失去点儿什么才能得到相应的回报吧？可是现在不但失去了自由，那操蛋的五千万也他妈的还没有下文呢。杰克转身用力地捶了一下墙壁，墙上铺设的白色软垫吸收了全部的冲击，没有发出任何声音的同时保护了杰克的手。  
　　“哼。”杰克不爽地冷哼了一声。  
　　杰克想起了以前打仗的时候用来做据点的那个精神病院，那里关病人的房间就跟这里的一样，像堡垒一样牢固安全，让人无处可逃，又柔软得让人连自杀都做不到。不过这里的房间大多了，但是大又怎么样呢，练空翻吗？连做两百个空翻就会开启门锁这种事，杰克也不是没想过。  
　　杰克坐起来看着门锁，他觉得这里像精神病院的另一点是，在这种地方待久了，精神没问题的人也要崩溃了。不过他知道把他关在这里的人才不在乎他精神正不正常，他们研究的又不是他的脑子。或许他疯了反而才是他们想达到的效果吧。  
　　唯一能让杰克保持清醒的事，就是这几个月来发生的一切。他时时刻刻都在想，希望能想明白，哪怕只想明白一件也好。  
　　杰克十分在意那个漂亮的亚裔女人在山洞口说的那些话，为了获取更多的信息，被捉之后他没有反抗，不管他们想做什么他都一一配合。  
　　最开始的时候杰克觉得自己就好像挤奶场到了年纪的待宰奶牛，那个女人拼了命的抽自己的血，生怕明天就抽不到了似的。杰克时常从实验室回来后，躺在床上头晕眼花地想，这太他妈亏了，等出去了，一定要狠狠滴宰雪莉的老板一笔，五千万怎么够！  
　　过了些日子，依旧好吃好喝的伺候着，但带去实验室的次数开始减少，杰克猜测他们的目的就快达到了。  
　　于是在大把的闲余时间里，看守杰克的人也逐渐放松了警惕，他们毫不避讳地在他面前聊天。时间久了，杰克觉得那像鸟语一样叽里呱啦的中文，他渐渐也能听懂一些了。但是他发现他们聊天的内容都是让他不爽和他搞不明白的东西。  
　　B.O.W.、C病毒、抗体、强化C病毒、雪莉·博肯、戴红围巾的奇怪女人、还有阿尔伯特·威斯克。  
　　对，阿尔伯特·威斯克，就是这家伙，他们一遍又一遍地说，不厌其烦地说，指着杰克的鼻子用鄙夷无比的口气说。  
　　开什么玩笑。  
　　二十年来，杰克什么都想过，就是没想过天上会突然掉个爹下来给他。或许小时候想过，但是那种感觉已经忘记了，更多的是与其说是怨恨，不如说是无法理解带来的忧惧。他不喜欢‘父亲’这个称呼，这两个字没有什么实质的意义，他还记得最后一次见到这个字眼是在母亲的遗书中。  
　　杰克不明白母亲为什么那么爱那个人，即使被抛弃了也袒护他。在知道那些真相之前，杰克还抱有一丝幻想，或许他真的是一个值得母亲那样去爱的人吧。  
　　然而现实是残酷的。  
　　只是杰克在心里冷笑的同时，他无法否认自己心里的想法。他愈发想知道这个众人口中要毁灭世界的魔鬼究竟是一个怎样的存在，他长什么样，和自己想的一样吗？  
　　杰克又躺了回去，好多细节像被加速的电影一样在他脑海里一闪而过，他看不清楚，他觉得头疼，他用双臂抱住自己的头蜷起了身体。  
　　“该死的，我一定要搞清楚这些事情。母亲说的对，我不能只靠自己的想象，我需要有人来帮我证实这些说法。对，雪莉，雪莉一定知道点什么。我要做好准备，我必须得从这里逃出去了。”  
　　


End file.
